you're not sleeping?
by YonderB
Summary: a light DeiSaso fic – drabble. Sasori is dead and Deidara is told. he becomes distraught, then angry. wanting revenge on 'who took his sasori–danna away from him'. Zetsu and Tobi are in this fic too. i suck at summaries. rated for language.


Deidara snatched his arm away from Tobi and gave the swirly-faced shinobi the dirtiest look he could muster.

"... Sasori's dead."

Deidara dropped his arm and snapped his gaze to Zetsu.

"... Yani? ... un?" Deidara said slowly, hoping that he had misheard the grass nin.

"... Sasori is _dead_." Zetsu repeated.

Deidara's visible eye widened silently and his hand began to shake.

"... Sh-Show me. U-Un."

They walked to the cave in complete silence, Tobi was carrying Deidara's arm because Deidara's remaining hand was shaking so badly he couldn't hold anything without dropping it.

"In here." Zetsu mumbled, standing in the mouth of the cave where he had found Sasori's dead puppet body.

"SASORI-DANNA!" shrieked Deidara, sprinting into the semi-dark cave, pushing over the puppets littering the floor, trying to find Sasori.

Tobi went to walk into the cave also, but he was stopped by Zetsu.

"Leave him. Sasori and Deidara were closer than you could _ever_ imagine..."

"They seemed like rivals to me." Tobi said, looking curiously at Deidara who was still looking for Sasori frantically.

"... That's just an act." Zetsu said simply, watching Deidara.

Deidara was about to lose hope when he saw a shock of red hair on the ground.

"_SASORI-DANNA!_" Deidara screamed, launching himself over a boulder and running over to the motionless puppet.

Deidara knelt next to Sasori's body and stared at the long swords sticking out from his back.

"... Sasori-danna...? Un...?" Deidara said softly, tapping Sasori's shoulder.

Sasori was silent, his face hidden against the ground.

Deidara felt his eyes prickle and he slowly removed the swords from Sasori's body, softly pushing Sasori's body over so he's lying on his back.

Sasori's eyes were closed. His body was cold. He had to be sleeping... He _can't_ be dead...

"Sasori-danna... Stop sleeping... Un... They're gone now... Just wake up... Un..." whispered Deidara, brushing a lock of red hair from Sasori's forehead.

Danna was silent.

"Wake up... I know you're just sleeping... Un..." whispered Deidara, wrapping his arms around Sasori's bloody and battered body, burying his face into Sasori's cold neck.

"wake _up_... un"

Didara felt tears sting at his eyes and fall down his cheeks, landing on Sasori's shoulder.

"You're... You're not _sleeping_, are you, danna... Un...?" whispered Deidara, a waterfall of sparkling tears streaming down his face, his arms tightening around Sasori's cold and hard form.

Danna was as silent as he was before.

"... I'll get that bitch..." muttered Deidara, slowly and carefully placing Sasori's body back onto the ground, Deidara's eyes in shadow.

"I'll kill that little bitch who took my Sasori-danna from me!" growled Deidara, tears continuing to fall from his eyes.

Zetsu placed a hand on Tobi's shoulder and tugged Tobi's coat-shoulder lightly, silently telling Tobi to come closer to him. Tobi took a small side step so he was lightly leaning against Zetsu.

"He's getting worked up... Don't say a word. He'll kill you." Zetsu whispered to Tobi. Tobi nodding quickly.

Deidara jumped to his feet, howling with rage, kicking the two puppets lying next to Sasori.

"I'LL GET HER! UN!" screamed Deidara, tears of anger streaming down his cheeks, standing above Sasori, one leg on either side of him, as though trying to protect him.

Tobi trembled a little. He had never seen Deidara this mad before... Never.

Zetsu placed a comforting arm around Tobi's neck and patted his head lightly.

Deidara shakily picked up Sasori with his one arm, Sasori's head falling limply onto Deidara's shoulder.

Zetsu watched as Deidara carried Sasori out of the cave, swaying a little, having been robbed of his other arm, which Tobi was holding, not quite used to the different weights on each side of his body.

Deidara walked out of the cave and stood, panting in front of Zetsu and Tobi, his arm tight around Sasori's cool waist.

"... Let him go, Deidara. He's gone." Zetsu said softly.

"HE'S NOT _GONE_! UN! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT! UN! I'LL _KILL YOU! UN!_" screamed Deidara, his face flushed, trembling with anger, the tears slowly subsiding.

"You can't attack anyone at the moment, Deidara... Just let him go so i can eat him." Zetsu said bluntly.

Deidara opened his mouth with a snarl, glaring daggers at Zetsu.

There was silence for a moment, then Zetsu sighed.

"Fine. Keep him. I doubt if I could digest his puppet-mechanics anyway." muttered Zetsu, turning away, nearly pouting.

Deidara gave Zetsu a sinister smirk and tightened his grip around Sasori.

"What do we do now?" asked Tobi timidly, looking from Zetsu to Deidara and back again.

"We go to konoha. i'll kill that fucking bitch! un! SHE TOOK MY SASORI-DANNA WAY FROM ME!" roared Deidara, making Tobi squeak at the sudden outburst.

"No." said Zetsu shortly.

"WADDIYA MEAN 'NO'? UN! COCK-SUCKING BASTARD! UN!" screeched Deidara, rounding on Zetsu.

"Leader wants us. We have to go to him before we do anything more." Zetsu said simply, ignoring the insult, looking at Deidara through the needle-like thorns of the fly-trap-like plant around his head.

Deidara snarled a little more menacingly, knowing he can't do anything that the leader of Akatsuki didn't like.

"_Fine_. Un." hissed Deidara, hitching Sasori's dead puppet carcass a little further up his body.

"Want some help with that?" asked Zetsu politely.

Deidara gave him a suspicious look.

"I'm not going to eat him." Zetsu sighed, pulling Sasori's body from a reluctant Deidara and stowing him on his hip, under his arm.

Deidara stared at Sasori's dead body that was just hanging there, supported by Zetsu's arm.

"Poor danna... Un..." whispered Deidara, feeling his eyes prickle with tears again.

"Dying is a natural occurrence. Get used to it." muttered Zetsu, turning and starting to walk away.

Deidara scowled at Zetsu's back before following. Why did he always act like the boss? Geez...

Tobi toddled on behind Deidara and Zetsu, playing with Sasori's ring that he was now wearing.

Zetsu glanced over his shoulder (Which was a feat in itself. Glancing over your shoulder while your shoulder is supporting a fly-trap-like plant is kinda hard.) at Tobi, looking pointedly at the ring with his yellow, pupil-less eyes, then at Deidara.

Tobi immediately got the idea, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

There would be mass mayhem, doom, a lot of pain and fireworks if Deidara found out he was wearing Deidara's beloved danna's ring...

"Hey..." Deidara said slowly, seeming to have the Angst-Raincloud-of-Doom hanging over his head, watching Sasori's arms swing a little as Zetsu walked.

"Where's Sasori-danna's ring?"

'_Mayhem, doom, pain and fireworks, here i come..._' whimpered Tobi in his head.

((END. i hoped you like it. it's just an idea that came to mind while i was drawing some DeiSaso!))


End file.
